


Forget then Forgive

by kangyeongsuk



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangyeongsuk/pseuds/kangyeongsuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, we do need to look back and see what have we done. but in his case, you only need to look straight and move forward. a friendship dedicated fiction. enjoy as much as you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget then Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : This is a non-commercial work. All character’s personality here were all imagination. I owned nothing but stupidness in my head.
> 
> p.s: dedicated to my best, Regina Riri. Cheer up, babe. Life must go on, so do yours. Just go with the flow and everything’s gonna be okay 
> 
> p.p.s: try listening to Only One by B1A4. hehehe

**Forget then Forgive  
** kangyeongsuk©2012

 

solo SNSD’s **Taeyon** short story

 

“ _He doesn’t deserve it, does he?_ ” katanya. Sebuah _question tag_ yang tidak bertanya, tetapi menegaskan pernyataan sebelumnya. Kau tertunduk, menyembunyikan seulas senyum kecil yang tercetak dengan jelas, tapi menjemukan. Senyum palsu yang telah kau latih sebelumnya karena kau yakin ia akan mengatakan hal itu begitu ia bertemu denganmu.

 

“ _He really is._ Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan bersamanya selama ini? _If I were you, I’ll kick him right on his d**k_ ,” ujarnya. Kau terkekeh. Lawan bicaramu memang memakai rok, tapi terkadang kau mempertanyakannya karena kelakuan dan perkataannya seringkali terlalu kasar untuk seorang gadis.

 

“ _Humans do mistakes. That’s us, humans._ Mungkin ia memang telah melukaiku, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, kan?” Ia segera menggumamkan suara _boo_ yang pelan tapi cukup jelas untuk kau dengar. Kau melemparkan pandangan kesal padanya. Bagaimanapun kau mencoba, kau tidak bisa meyakinkan manusia disampingmu itu untuk sependapat denganmu. Ia terlalu keras kepala, terlalu yakin dengan pemikiran a-la kolerisnya yang ia anggap selalu benar. Kau berdecak kesal.

 

“Dengarkan aku, Taeyon-unnie. Aku tak melarangmu untuk mengencani siapapun—siapapun termasuk Oppa-mu yang kau sanjung-sanjung itu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengencani pria brengsek yang sudah pernah selingkuh darimu. Jika ia benar-benar sayang padamu, ia tidak akan pernah menyukai orang lain, kan?”

 

Kau melempar pandangamu ke arah lain. Ia memang benar, lelaki itu tidak akan pernah selingkuh jika ia benar-benar menyanyangimu. Ia akan terus berada di sampingmu, seberapa jenuh dan kesalnya padamu, ia akan tetap berada di sampingmu, bukan di samping wanita lain. Tapi kau tak ingin memercayainya. Kau ingin memaafkannya.

 

“Unnie...”

 

“Sulli-ah, _naman mideo_.. Ini yang terakhir kali. Jika ia berani melakukannya lagi, _na jinja, cheoltaero, won’t forgive him either. Majimakeuro, oh?_ ”

Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Akhirnya, dengan wajah yang jelas terlihat terpaksa, ia mengangguk ragu. Kau tersenyum girang, segera memeluknya dengan bersemangat.

 

“Tapi ingat, ini yang terakhir kali.”

 

Kau hanya tersenyum, terlalu terfokus pada rencana-rencanamu berikutnya tanpa memerhatikan perkataannya selanjutnya.

 

-o0o-

 

_‘Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.’_

Ia tersentak. Di depannya, kau meremas ujung rokmu, menahan tetesan air mata yang sudah siap merembes ke pipimu. Kau tidak boleh menangis kali ini—tidak sekarang—tidak di sini. Ia masih ternganga, takjub dengan deretan kata pendek yang meluncur dari bibirmu.

 

“Dia—berani bilang seperti itu?”

 

Kau mengangguk. Ada rasa sesal dalam dadamu karena memaafkannya waktu itu. Gadis kecil di depanmu terbelalak, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri yang baru saja diterapi seminggu yang lalu itu.

 

“Dia bukan lelaki, unnie. Dia banci. _He doesn’t even have_ that _thing_! Gila, bener-bener gila!”

 

“Heh, kau ini perempuan bukan? Kenapa perkataanmu kasar sekali?” ujarmu.

 

“Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya! Dia memang tidak punya!” ujarnya kesal.

 

Mendengar jawabannya, tawamu meledak. Air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matamu segera menguap entah kemana. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memiliki teman yang terlalu meledak-ledak seperti ini?

 

“Tidak ada yang lucu, unnie! Kenapa kau tertawa? Ih, gila, kalau aku adalah kau, aku pasti sudah membakar rumah mereka sekeluarga!”

 

Kau tersenyum, merasa lucu dengan gerak-geriknya. Tiba-tiba, kau merasa sangat bodoh. Untuk apa kau menangis semalam suntuk kemarin? Untuk apa kau menyesali perbuatanmu kemarin malam? Kau lupa, kau masih punya teman—bukan hanya teman, tapi sahabat-sahabatmu. Kau punya mereka, yang akan selalu ada untukmu bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Mereka bukan hanya ada untuk mendukung keputusanmu, tapi juga mengkritik hal-hal yang kau lakukan saat mereka pikir itu bukan yang terbaik untukmu. Mereka ada di sana saat kau jatuh, menyemangatimu untuk berdiri dan kembali berlari. Mereka mengerti kau, lebih baik daripada yang kau pikir.

 

Mereka ada, karena kau ada.

 

Sebuah lengkungan yang kau sebut senyum kembali terbentuk di sana. _You don’t need that stupid guy to comfort you. You already have them from the start_.

 

“Unn, kau belum berubah gila kan?”

 

Sebuah jitakan manis pun mendarat di batok kelapa gadis kecil yang meringis kesakitan itu.

 

-o0o-

 

_Unn, jika seorang pria benar-benar menyayangi seorang wanita, ia akan meninggalkan keluarganya untuk tinggal bersama dengan wanita itu. Dia ga akan merasa bahwa dirinya keren karena bisa bikin seorang wanita dimusuhin keluarganya, dia harusnya malu dengan hal itu. Pria yang seperti itu ga pantes didampingi seorang wanita, apalagi buat ditangisin. He doesn’t deserve any of it. Biarin aja dia terus kaya gitu, jalan di tempat, sedangkan unnie udah lari sampe ke pluto. Semangat, Unnie! Jjang~!_


End file.
